Anxiety attack
by I really love Twilight
Summary: What if Bella had anxiety and had panic attacks. There will still be the Edward and Bella romance and Edward and his family will still all be vampires but Bella will have an extra thing that makes her fragile. There may also be a school shooting.


**Please note that the beginning of my book will be the same as Twilight which I do not own. I will keep it the same and Bella has moved to forks to live with her dad. If you read this please review until or positive. I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I do my best but would love it if you pointed any mistakes I missed out to me. I hope you enjoy. This first chapter may seem boring but I want to get some background written down first. After that the story will get exciting.**

Bellas POV

When I was little my mom divorced, my dad, and moved to Phenoix Arizona. I lived with my mom up until now. Now I was moving to Charlies. I was nervous about living with Charlie for two reasons, number one I had to share a small house and a small bathroom with him and, reason number two my panic attacks. My mom Renee has always been great talking to me and calming me down then helping my get more medication I wasn't sure how Charlie would do I knew for both of us that it would be awkward.

Flying on the plane would't be so bad, I had flown with my mom all across the country for trips, it was the ride home with Charlie that scared me. I would miss Pheonix and I can't say I was excitied for my new adventure in Forks, but I loved my mom so I was doing this for her.

My flight landed right on time. I waited on the plane untii everyone else had gotten off, delaying seeing Charlie.

 _It will be just fine. Charlie is your dad he loves you, he will help you. The kids as school will be fine, they will not hate you._ I kept saying these things over and over in my head but I couldn't get my brain to believe them. Before I knew it I had my bag in hand and was walking towards Charlie ready for my next year of torture.

"Hey Bells" Charlie sounded pleased to see me.

"Hey Dad. How have you been?" I asked him genuinely intrested.

"I have been great. These past few months I have been preparing for your stay. I enrolled you in school, got you a desk for your room, cleared some things out of the bathroom, and told just about everyone in town you are comming."

"Oh Ch-Dad, I appreciate you wanting to help me settle into Forks, but you didn't have to tell everyone. It is not a big deal."

"It is to me Bells and the rest of Forks. The cheif of police duaghter has come to stay."

I gulped hard and tried to control my breathing. I could feel a panic attack comming on and I was not about to have one in the middle of the airport. "Where did you park your car Dad?" I asked him suttely trying to give him a hint that I was ready to leave.

"Its in the pick up lot, I couldnt find a spot neer the exit so I has to park clear down the end, we will have to take the bus."

Me and Charlie headed to the bus stop in silence, neither of us really knew what to say. We waited at the bus stop for five minutes until the bus showed up. The bus was busy so we both had to stand. After a short 6 minute drive Charlie tapped my shoulder and told me it was our stop. Charlie led the way to his car. When he approached a police car and hopped in I remembered that he only ever drove his police car. I would really have to buy a new car. Nothing slows traffic down like a cop.

"How's your mom?"

"She is good, she seems happier with Phil." Phil was my moms new husband. He was the reason I was in this situation. I didn't blame him I was glad my mom had him now. I just hated his job as a minor league baseball player which means he has to move a lot. I couldn't move with him and my mom it would be too much stress and anxiety. My mom would stay with me if I asked her to but, it would make her sad. Instead I decided to spend some quality time with Charlie.

Me and my dad were both in the car driving to my old home

—

The drive was short we made it home in less than an hour. When my dad pulled up on the driveway the house looked exactly the same as I had last seen it. I am not sure why I expected the house to look different but I did. I was too busy looking at the house that I didn't notice the new or should I say old truck on the driveway. The truck was beautiful it had rust and paint pealing off, but it had a old charm to it and it was bright orange.

"Dad you got a new car?" I questioned him.

"Erm no" Charlie looked embarreded as he said this and I wasn't sure why _. "_ It's for you, thought you would want a car to drive while you are here."

"Aww thanks Dad, it beautiful! That was so thoughtful of you."

"Your welcome Bells"

—-

I had unpacked my things the night before and was ready to start school this morning.

While eating my breakfast i decided to take double the amount of anti anxiety medication. First day if school was a common time I would have a panic attack and I wasn't letting anyone know at my new school.


End file.
